How Do You Like Me Now?
by Charlotte LaRouge
Summary: Smirking, I called up to her, "How do you like me now, Max?" One last glance of her shock and then she was shooting away. With my wingspan almost twice the size of hers, I caught up rather easily. One Shot, Songfic


Maximum Ride Ari's Song

I was listening to the radio once, and some hardcore country song came on, and I was like. "Hmm, this would be an awesome song for Ari!" SO! I decided to make a one shot song fic! Songs for each one just pop in my head occasionally, so I'm gonna grab them and put them down before they fly away. Songfics have always been my fav, and, well, I MISS ARI! So, this one is dedicated to him. Just pretend he's not dead, okay? Love always, Charlotte

* * *

Flying low over the trees, I grimaced on a downstroke. Wings are so hard to get used to! Alighting clumsily on a high branch, I massaged the joints where the wings joined my back, wincing slightly when I felt the less-than-seamless attachment. Lifting the binoculars with one gnarled hand, I peered through them until they were in sight. _Max Max Max, will you ever learn?_ Smirking, I made a hand signal, rose to the air, and darted towards her.

_I was always the crazy one  
I broke into the stadium  
And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line  
You were always the perfect one  
And the valedictorian so  
Under your number I wrote call for a good time..._

"Take them down!" I growled, "But leave Max for me!" I saw the vicious, beautiful erasers fall down on the other freaks, Max whirling around just in time to see my less-than-perfect face. "Hello, Maximum." I said, voice dripping menace, and then her beautiful face had one moment of shock before it was shattered by my fist.

_I only wanted to catch your attention  
But you overlooked me somehow  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
And I played my guitar too loud._

Using the force of my blow she flipped backwards, aiming a kick at my jaw. I stepped back just in time to avoid too much damage, but she still cuffed me enough to send me reeling back. Rubbing what would _undoubtedly_ be a bruise tomorrow, I threw a side kick at her leg, but she jumped and snapped her wings out, soaring high above the rest of the battle. _Right, she still thinks that can save her..._ I grinned, snapping my own wings out rather painfully and shakily taking off in pursuit.

_How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin' here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now? _

She cast back a glance and nearly fell out of the sky when she saw me catching up. Smirking, I called up to her, "How do you like me now, Max?" One last glance of her shock and then she was shooting away. With my wingspan almost twice the size of hers, I caught up rather easily. I swung my legs together, using my momentum to hit her full on. Her wings crumpled and she screamed, falling through the trees. "Oh, that _has_ to hurt." I chuckled, shooting down after her. Winds up it _did_ hurt to fall through trees. "Think next time, idiot!" I scolded myself. "Oh, I'll just blame Max..." She was on the ground now, groaning.

_He never comes home  
__And you're always alone  
And your kids hear you cryin down the hall  
Alarm bells starts ringin  
Who could that be singin  
Its me baby, with your wake up call!_

I was on her in an instant, blowing punch after punch. "Jeb always liked you best! Liked you more than his own _son_!" Tears were coming now, and not just from her. "But whose side is he on now, Max? Huh?" I kicked her head hard, watching the light fade from her eyes as she sunk into unconsciousness.

_How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?_

"Lets go! You know your orders! Let them live...for now..." I snarled at the other Erasers, watching them take off awkwardly. I started to unfurl my wings, but took one last glance at Max. Leaning down, I whispered into her ear one more time, "How do you like me now?" And then I was gone.

* * *

I know, it's not fabulous, but I've always wanted to get it out there, and, well, I also want to be a beta reader. I've had enough stories in the past, but I deleted them all for lack of interest. So, I would love some feedback! I know I deleted some verses, and I also changed a word or two, but just to make it fit better. Poor Ari, she never noticed him until it was almost too late! And NO, I don't think of this as a couple song. I think of them as Brother/Sister, because, you know, they ARE. I do not think of them as a couple, so no flames about that please! Actually, no flames at all would be lovely, though comments and crits would be fantastic! I love Max, so this is not a "I hate Max kill kill kill" oneshot, It's just the way I think Ari feels in Schools Out - Forever. So of course, Love always, Charlotte


End file.
